


Zaben & Elinor

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Angst, Banishment, Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Black Character(s), Castles, Childhood Friends, Choices, Class Differences, Courage, Danger, Desire, Devotion, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Drunken Flirting, Erotica, Exile, F/M, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fantasy Kingdom, Fear of Discovery, Female Protagonist, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Fugitives, Horseback Riding, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Inspired by Shakespeare, Interracial Relationship, Intrigue, Loss of Virginity, Love, Loyalty, Male Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nobility, Nudity, Obsessive Love, On the Run, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Picnics, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Post-Banquet, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Royalty, Running Away, Sacrifice, Secrets, Sexual Content, Shame, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Shorts, Star-crossed, Stress Relief, Teenage Parents, Teenage Passion, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage sexuality, Traditions, True Love, Trust, Work In Progress, Young Love, peasant boy - Freeform, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Against the backdrop of a rigid hierarchy within the powerful Kingdom of Ebrana, from the family seat in the imposing castle of Wyvern Shadow, a story of teenage love unfolds. As youth's bold desire arms the charming young servant, Zaben, with dauntless courage to come uncalled for at the monarch's scintillating Name Day ball for the princess, a brief but thrilling encounter with the delicate brunette-haired beauty, Elinor, will pave the way for an ardent passion and a harrowing romantic adventure. Before the world, the star-crossed lovers have sworn never-ending devotion despite their perilous plight; however, before the tempestuous machinations of fate, even the bravest stands powerless. Are Zaben and Elinor destined to be together?
Relationships: Zaben/Elinor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in a different genre from what I usually write and I hope you enjoy it. Have always been captivated with Medieval Fantasy/Shakespeare-based stories and wanted to write one of my own. Constructive Criticism is welcome and am interested to know what you think of it. Will continue with the story as long as readers voice interest, your opinions matter. All characters and place names are mine. Thanks for reading!

The cacophony of excited whispers and giggling of young women filled the ornate chamber bathed in candle light. Standing before an enlarged Looking Glass, a tall and lithe young lady stood regarding herself with mild apprehension while two other, a year younger than herself, were helping her in getting changed. Her forest-green eyes barely blinked as she could only look at herself, full well knowing who she was yet knowing tonight was one of the most important in her life. Princess Elinor of Ebrana took a deep breath and managed a small smile. This was her 18th Name Day and it was being honored no short of the honor and circumstance due her lineage. 

_I cannot believe father is throwing such a huge celebration in my honor_. Elinor's cheeks grew warm at the thought as one of her maids tied her curly brunette hair into a ponytail.

An unexpected knock on the ornately carved wooden doors of Elinor's private chamber alerted the three ladies attention as startled does. "My Lady, are you nearly ready? The festivities are about to begin."

"Enter," Elinor said with a smile rising on her face. From the smooth astute tone of the voice, she knew who it belonged to, her neck turned to see him come in. 

A young man the same age as Elinor slipped inside the room. His short dark hair matching the quiet strength of the raven black eyes focusing upon her. The candle light causing the youth's light brown skin to glimmer. It only added to the pleasantness of his unstintingly blessed face. He proved well suited to the blue velvet shirt with cream-colored interlock sleeves and cuffs. The linen shirt has center-front cord lacing through eyelets in strips of fine leather. Elinor's eyes trailed up from his brown interlock pants attached with cord ankle ties. The last person she expected to part words with before the night's celebrations and the first she had hoped for. 

"Zaben!" Elinor said his name in a relieved breath. His sight one she long found a joy in between attending court and during lessons that often grew too much of a bore. Nodding a both of her ladies-in-waiting to wait outside the door, she did not turn her gaze back upon them until the door creaked open and closed again.

"Could you please tie up my dress at the back?" Elinor asked slightly turning her head in the direction of her friend.

Zaben smiled meekly as he entered the chamber to see Elinor putting on a pair of golden pearl encrusted earrings. Slowly walking towards her seated in a fine oak chair carved in the shape of a Griffin. His warm yet trembling fingers gingerly grabbed the laces of the dress and tied them. Leaning his face to Elinor's right ear, Zaben whispered "Happy Name Day."

"Thank you Zaben," she took a final look on the beautiful full length crimson dress with a central pearl-encrusted inset. A gold trim decorated the front, shoulders, collar and cuffs of the dress. Attached with a pearl belt with gold trim and a central wyvern design. The sleeves of the dress were puffed at the top. The red Ebrana motif design on the lower half of the dress a clear symbol who onlookers eyes would fall upon. 

Zaben finished lacing Elinor's dress, his hands moving up her back and across her shoulders before gliding through her fine brunette locks. "Just seemed like yesterday we were always exploring the locked off rooms in the keep-look at you now." He smiled at the mirror along with his childhood friend.

"Yes. It has been ages.." Elinor turned in her chair looking at his short darkened hair and ran her hands through them. 

He tried to contain his chuckle, yet Zaben never could hide the joy that Elinor's hands brought whenever they laid upon him with trust, affection and understanding. She smiled softly at his small giggle that she could see him trying to hide.

"We should get going...tonight is all for you." Zaben took Elinor's hands in his, kissing her fingertips.

"Yes we shall," Elinor chuckled elegantly.

Extending his arm out, Zaben cocked his head. "Shall we?" He knew his servantly station but had attended many a feast and festival to see how gentlemen of the court treated ladies-at least when they were not trying to satisfy their own gain.

Nodding as she took his hand, Elinor willed herself to keep her head high. Each step inside her red silken slippers made her heart pound heavily anticipating the pageantry and display organized for her.

They proceeded from the princess apartments through the hallway leading to the Great Hall where the feast was being held. Zaben escorted Elinor, with her maids in tow towards the dais. The stream of eyes, salutations and whispers rang in Elinor's ears as she walked forward. Letting go of her friend's hand before the thought occurred to her, she sat still the banquet table in between her parents. Her father, his majesty King Jaerevon, kissed his daughter's cheeks and forehead. The joy and pride evidenced by the smile peeking from beneath the 57-year-old man's thick cloud-white beard. Her mother, Queen Aenela, proposed the toast to Elinor's coming of age. Two years the king's senior, but nonetheless a proud and outspoken woman. It was not difficult for one to see whom Elinor took after, while her studies were another matter. 

Zaben stands off to the side among the rest of the royal household's closest staff, his eyes finding Elinor in his sight past the line of dancers, acrobats and musicians performing before the honored guests. Cheering at the entertainment, the sight caused Elinor to call back to the years when she would attend the village fair in her friend's company.

On the table was placed a centre-piece, which represented a green lawn, surrounded with large peacocks’ feathers and green branches, to which were tied roses and other sweet-smelling flowers. In the middle of this lawn a fortress was placed, covered with silver. It was hollow, and formed a sort of cage, in which several live birds were shut up, their tufts and feet being gilt. On its tower, which was gilt, three banners were placed, one bearing the arms of the count, those of Princess Elinor and the Ebrana house, in whose honor the feast was given.

The first course consisted of a civet of hare, a quarter of stag which had been a night in salt, a stuffed chicken, and a loin of veal. The two last dishes were covered with a fiord-land sauce, with gilt sugar-plums, and pomegranate seeds. At each end, outside the green lawn, was an enormous pie, surmounted with smaller pies, which formed a crown. The crust of the large ones was silvered all round and gilt at the top; each contained a whole roe-deer, a gosling, three capons, six chickens, ten larks, one young rabbit, and, no doubt to serve as seasoning or stuffing, a minced loin of veal, two pounds of fat, and twenty-six hard-boiled eggs, covered with saffron and flavored with cloves.

For the three following courses there was a roe-deer, a pig, a sturgeon cooked in parsley and vinegar, and covered with powdered ginger; a kid, two goslings, twelve chickens, as many pigeons, six young rabbits, two herons, a leveret, a fat capon stuffed, four chickens covered with yolks of eggs and sprinkled with spices, a wild boar, some wafers, and stars; a jelly, part white and part red, representing the crests of the three above mentioned persons; cream with Duc powder, covered with fennel seeds preserved in sugar; a white cream, cheese in slices, and strawberries; and, lastly, plums stewed in rose-water.

Besides these four courses, there was a fifth, entirely composed of the prepared wines then in vogue, and of preserves. These consisted of fruits and various sweet pastries. The pastries represented stags and swans, to the necks of which were suspended the arms of the Count of Kazgar and those of the two young ladies.

Seeing Elinor enjoying the entertainment pleased Zaben more than the date wine served to the royal household on such important occasions. Soon it would be time for the courtiers and guest to take to the floor for a dance.

Elinor ate to her own content off the gold crested plate. Her whole being charged for the moment it would come where the court members and guests would come together for a dance.

Guests took to the floor to engage in one of the popular dances at court, the Galliard. Lords and Ladies engaged in a fluid pageant of leaps, jumps, hops and other similar figures. Zaben watched as Elinor took to the floor, matching each of her partners step by step. Restraining himself from appearing too conspicuous while wishing it was him up close to her. The court continued in dancing gracefully while Elinor sought for a chance where she could request to be excused, to see Zaben being the aim she had in mind.

Zaben tried to keep the wine goblet he currently held steady in his hand as Elinor left the dance floor, her eyes quietly speaking what she did not dare say aloud. The festivities began to become to raucous for him and he yearned for a moment alone with her. Walking over to Zaben slowly, her eyes appearing to ask if he was enjoying the celebration.

"Only if you are. Tonight is all in honor of you." Zaben offered his friend the most courteous smile he could while praying his cheeks did not grow red. He took a sip of wine to calm his nerves, as if a team of horses were racing under his skin.

Leaning closer towards Zaben's left ear in guise of whispering a jest, Elinor kissed his cheek and pulled him into the dance floor pluckily.

Zaben's smile widened as Elinor pulled him on towards the floor. He knew well he would have no right to refuse a princess yet for his closest friend, he would not dare insult her so. Along with the other couples, they danced the length of the ballroom either together, men leaping higher than the women, sometimes separately. In the wooing pantomime of the early galliard, the men pursued their coyly retreating partners. Zaben's eyes rarely leaving Elinor as they alternated across the room to the music, cheers and laughter rising to the ceiling.

Court favorites and honored guests danced slightly faster, yet even Elinor knew when to retire and she did not wish to have all her energy spent for tonight.

"Follow me," she murmured to Zaben. If not so many eyes and ears were upon her she would not have hesitated in pulling him out of the Great Hall. Feigning her need to relieve herself, Elinor curtsied towards her parents before leaving joined by her maids. 

Zaben's confidence sparked as the galliard was also the showpiece dance for men. Like other young bloods within the court, they would take turns showing off their best, most impressive jumps and turns. He was tickled as Elinor's eyes met his, directing him to follow her in two minutes time. He could hardly gulp as Elinor's gaze likened to that of a flacon seeking to take a defenseless rabbit to her nest.

Approached by one of Elinor's senior ladies-in-waiting, and olive-skinned slender fiery-haired girl, Zaben quickly knew that she was prepared. Accompanied by the maid halfway, Zaben returned towards the apartments, he locked the doors as he turned to Elinor, hands cupping her cheeks before leaning his face down for their lips to meet. Kissing him when he was just within her reach. The velvet softness of Elinor's lips were always a pleasure for Zaben. Ever since the time they were 10-years-old when he bound a rose thorn cut on her right hand, getting a peck on the lips in return. Now that small gesture of gratitude only surged as he grabbed her by the waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Be sure to leave a review. Thanks!

Elinor ran a hand gently through his short hair.

Licking his lips in his next kiss, Zaben ran a hand down Elinor's locks before breathing in the scent of her hair. She returned the gesture by kissing him with more passion she dared display to him publicly.

Zaben's fingers set to work unlacing the back of Elinor's gown. The mounting anticipation evident beneath his own trousers could not have been more of an understatement as the wet smacking of their lips continued.

She catches a glimpse of Zaben's britches beneath his trousers sees his stiff cock upright and imposing.

The laces undone, Zaben set about sliding Elinor's overdress down starting from her shoulders. The touch of her palm on his manhood provoked a slight gasp as her white woolen underdress was revealed. She strokes his penis through his britches.

Elinor's corset tumbled to the floor as Zaben lightly bit into the right side of her neck in response to her gentle yet honest pleasurable deed. "El-iii-nor..." he uttered as his breath hitched. She pulls off his britches effortlessly. 

The princesses' underdress pooled round her feet just as his undergarments, leaving both nude and silently gazing over each other. Zaben tilted Elinor's chin up and smiled. In his years of working in the palace, he always considered Elinoe a beauty irreplaceable in his affections. She lies down on the bed.

Zaben climbed upon the bed beside Elinor and laid at her side. He never had been a forcible person and despite banter and boastful lewd remarks amongst other staff in the palace on the number of women they deflowered, he never dreamed of dishonoring Elinor in that manner. looking at him

"What are you thinking?" Zaben asked with a low tone, the thought of them being found always a shadow hovering over him.

"My thoughts only saying how I want you to ravish me and you will be rewarded," Elinor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I could never say no to my lady..." Zaben kissed Elinor again for a minute before his lips trailed down her neck, around her full breasts kissing the nipples leading down to her belly button. The warmth of her womanhood forcing him to grip the silk bedsheets. She starts to moan softly.

Lips drawing close to her navel, Zaben momentarily stopped. While his cock was now hardened and roaring to sheath itself within Mikayla, he wanted it to be as heavenly for her as possible. "Do you have any oil?" he asked sputtering out while running his free hand against her _gate_.

"Where?" Zaben increased rubbing at Elinor's navel.

"In my drawer...the gold one over there," Elinor quickly grabs it and bit her lower lip.

Zaben cannot help but chuckle as he applies a linen condom over his member before taking the flash from Elinor's hands. Lubed up, he crawled up towards her. "Lie back," he said.

Licking around her nipples, Zaben takes position before slowly prodding his erect cock inside of Elinor. His torso falling halfway on top of hers, open mouth landing on her neck.

Nibbling at the mark he began to make on Elinor's neck, Zaben began to push and pull inside of her. Tentatively feeling at her breasts. Increasing his pace, Zaben thrusts deepened while his fingers laced through the princesses' moans even louder and feels a rush of pleasure

Snickering into Elinor's neck, Zaben pushes more fervently, the girl's pleased gasps his motivation to grace her with his seed. starts to orgasm

"Yes, Gods El yes let me feel you blossom!" Zaben hissed into her left ear.

Mouth gaping and eyes shut as he gritted his teeth, Zaben groaned as he felt himself release his seed in Elinor with bull-like fervor.

Zaben's cheek rested upon Elinor's momentarily. He kissed it yet did not pull out of her just yet. Still panting, the words he longed to say would have to wait. She flips him over and kisses the tip of his penis.

"Holy fuck yes!" Zaben exclaimed feeling Elinor's lips on his manhood. The urge to force her mouth down upon it quickly stilled as he wanted Elinor to enjoy her turn dominating her friend before proceeding to deepthroats him.

Zaben's head thrust up looking at the ceiling, mouth hanging open as he groaned, laughed and saluted the Gods for the loving blessing Elinor bestowed on him.

Her mouth going up and down, not willing to spare Zaben for a minute.

"Do not stop Gods!" Zaben implored as he held her head ever so tightly. Thankfully he had another load of seed to release. Muttering prayers and minor words of adoration to his friend and personal deities-his head began to cloud as his second orgasm neared.

Elinor started jerking it off, a witch-like grin on her face.

"Great Gods yes... set me free El...I want to leave my mark on you-I am your, you are mine!" Zaben gripped the bed sheets as the princess made bold and quick work of his cock.

Elinor keeps going without giving Zaben any respite.

Zaben nearly fell overtop of Elinor, his resolve beginning to weaken as his second wave of pleasure came closer. Biting his lower lip, he hissed as he counted at least six fires of semen be expelled from his cock on the girl's face. She licked all of his seed wholeheartedly.

Chuckling at the sight in front of him, Zaben moved until his face was near Elinor's crotch. Taking a whiff, he stuck out his tongue and inserted it within her overflowing hole. Her taste similar to honey mead.

Zaben continued lapping at Elinor's opening until he consumed as much as he could. Drawing himself up behind her back, spooning Elinor until she yelped.

Nuzzling Elino's neck, Zaben brought one arm round her waist while another petted her sweaty hair. "Happy Name Day" he uttered again into Elinor's exposed ear which he lightly bit on.

"Anything for you," Zaben replied kissing her on the lips.

"Ravish me with your fingers Zaben!" she implored, knowing well he was aware how ticklish she could be.

Wetting three fingers on his right hand, Zaben inserted them into the princess still leaking opening, his free hand bringing her face close to his for a kiss drowning the moans that came from his talented fingers at work.

Zaben continued fingering Elinor, his lips barely parting from hers to allow her an opportunity to breathe. She was still moaning in between kissing.

* * *

"Let me free myself with you again. I want your hand on me..." Zaben rutted against Elinor's thigh indicating what he wanted her to do.

She grab his cock as Zaben began doubling his efforts. His fingering grew more erratic at Elinor's touch as she slowly stroked him once more. Stroking him quick Zaben came without much resistance as his fingers began to become tired yet not before bringing his lover to climax, pulling them out, the slick prune look on them was a wonderful feeling.

"I demand you to put them back in as I am nearing climax!" Elinor said with an air of authority.

Zaben did as his princess demanded and fingered her with all the remaining vigor he could muster, leaving love bites on the surface of Elinor's abdomen.

Licking his fingers clean of her juices, Zaben crawled up to the head of the bed and fell on his back in a sweaty stupor panting. He looked at Elinor and smirked giving a slight giggle.

"Glad to see I can still make you laugh," Zaben said as he pulled the cloth-of-gold bed sheet up to cover their cooling bodies. cuddles into him

"We should get back to the celebration," Elinor said absentmindedly kneading part of the bedsheet in her fist.

"Your parents and guests no doubt are wondering where you are" Zaben answered half jokingly.

"Doubt it," she laughs at the idea of her father and mother dancing, the king being a tad out of sorts from too much wine.

"Any good day's one to celebrate." He pecked her on the lips. "I would not want it any other way without you." kisses his chest

Stroking her thighs, Zaben tried to not be deviated from reality entirely. "We should get dressed...yet I can come to you after the feast is over..."

"Yes!"

Zaben giggled before pushing himself up out of the bed and going around the chamber to pick up his clothes and get dressed. Elinor followed suit, confident in herself to redress minus the aid of her ladies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were dressed, Zaben escorted Elinor back to the grand hall where the celebration was still alive though most of the guests were plied with too much wine. Elinor rubbed a lip balm mark off his right cheek.

"Thank you," he said trying to hold back a stutter as they stepped into the candle lit room.

She walks into the golden room and links arms with Zaben

Zaben walked Elinor towards the dais where the thrones were situated and let go of her hand as she took her place beside her mother. She sat down on the gold patterned throne, casting Zaben a fleeting smile as took his place among the other servants yet managed a glance or two Elinor's way. Quickly the guests dancing on the floor obscured their views from time to time.

Zaben continued to watch Elinor. The thought of the lips touching again making his throat grow dry. Standing up and proceeding coquettishly to the dance He watches her take to the floor and finds himself smiling foolishly. 

* * *

Two hours after the festivities had concluded, Zaben aids in clearing the dining tables. No matter how ongoing the task, to pass the rest of the night with Elinor was burning on his mind. Hopefully she would send him word to come quickly.

Flanked by her ladies, Elinor approached Zaben whilst collecting used tableware. Inching in close to his right ear she comes to him. "You have a promise to fulfill."

Nodding silently, Zaben leaves the Hall and follows Elinor in two minutes back to her chamber. No doubt she had her hand maidens alert if anybody should interrupt them.

Zaben locks the door. Seeing a wine pitcher and two goblets on a tray, he cocks his head at Elinor. She bites her lip not wanting their joy to be forestalled.

Pouring two goblets for themselves, Zaben walked over to Elinor and handed one to her.

"Are you ready to receive the next half of your gift?" he asked, the wine having a much more gratifying taste while he looked at her.

"Yes," Elinor replied kicking her slippers off. "Good, then let us begin," she undresses slowly.

Zaben steps over to Elinor, setting his goblet down as he follows her in removing his clothes again. She spreads her legs as one article of clothing fell to the floor with hardly any noise made.

Gliding his palms up her ankles towards her knees, Zaben kissed over Elinor's navel before guiding his mouth down towards her entrance.

Zaben continues for two minutes until Elinor's moistened loins blossomed again. Climbing up until he was able to overshadow her, he licked Elinor's lips until her mouth granted access as he entered her the second time that night.

Raising Elinor's hips up, Zaben gives her all the exhilarating strength he rode her with before. Biting her lower lip gently just to hear her giggle and gasp.

Elinor grabbed hold of his back Zaben groans and chuckles feeling Elinor's fingernails scratch against his back. His thrusts barely ceasing. flips him over and gets on top Not so much surprised, Zaben grabs her hips and lets himself be drawn into the blissful void again as Elinor rode his cock, forcing him to bit into a pillow so not to alert the other servants moving about outside the chamber.

Riding him heedlessly, Zaben pushed Elinor forward as much as possible, enough so he could suckle both her breasts while his newly freshened orgasm was not far off. Her fingers pressed into his sides as she was about to orgasm while he sucked upon her tits.

Grip tightening on Elinor's back and left shoulder, Zaben breathed in her scent as he groaned lapping on her right breast. In ten more strokes, he finally came.

She moans and cums before Zaben let Elinor's body fall on top of him before gently rolling her onto the right side of the bed. Their breaths made in time to each other as Zaben rubbed along her shoulders, wanting to stay inside her until his cock softened. Still unsatisfied, Elinor grabbed his cock rubs on it almost thoughtlessly. 

"Yes, give me your mercy please..." Zaben begged feeling his love's hand grasp and massage him now.

Zaben cupped Elinor's cheeks and kissed her, drowning her words as she sought to drain him of the last drops of seed he had left. 

"Gods yes...to the fucking heavens!" Zaben moaned into Elinor's mouth as four firing shots of seed came from his cock.

She swallows it all Zaben takes one of Elinor's hands and licks the remaining drops from her fingers. She lies down and drinks more from her goblet. The vintage too excellent for it to go sour.

"More for me too," Zaben says as he reached over Elinor to get his abandoned goblet.

The cool taste of wine was a blessed relief on Zaben's lips as he faced Elinor who drank hers calm while her eyes teased him over the rim of the cup. She stuck her tongue out at him in jest. Something she always did during childhood games, which Zaben could never fail to smile at.

Zaben laughed. "You are insatiable." He dipped a finger into his goblet and lifted it towards Elinor's mouth. sucks his finger

Moving in for another kiss, Zaben holds her by the chin. "I hope your Name Day has been the best you ever celebrated."

"It has-this moment far exceeding all my parents arranged."

"We will have to get away for your next one-would be far better."

"Yes...I undoubtedly could arrange for a meeting in the countryside," Elinor said running a hand over the waves made into the bed linen up to Zaben's chest.

"Let's stay here until dawn, I'll be sure to bring up a slice of lemon cake for you before the kitchen staff rouses."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaben and Elinor sneak away for a private picnic together, only it will come with a revelation neither expected and must tread carefully to keep secret.

Zaben woke up sprawled over Elinor who was still asleep. From the sun's position in the sky, it was almost midday. Yawning, he caught sight of Elinor's nude back and slowly ran a couple fingers up and down it.

Elinor sighs as she wakes up and arches her back, eyes cleared to see Zaben looking at her.

"Sleep well?" Zaben asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," she replied whipping her hair back.

He kissed along Elinor's shoulder blades. "Any morning waking next to you is a blessing."

"I agree," Elinor giggled a bit.

"Tell me you will not be too occupied today...I would like to join you for a ride near the forest, with a picnic basket to enjoy..." Zaben twirled a lock of Elinor's hair around his finger.

"Yes of course," Elinor answered as her eyes noted the marks she made on Zaben's flesh last night.

"Excellent! Meet me near the stables in ten minutes and we will set out towards the lake. Be sure to have a good story in case the guards come looking for us."

"Will see you soon." Zaben got up and quickly put his clothes on. If he could manage a quick wash, it would do him well. As he left, he mouthed at Elinor: "See you soon."

"Yes you will," Elinor mouthed back as she watched Zaben take his leave.

After waiting four minutes, Elinor stood up and called for her ladies to help her get dressed hastily, she knew her presence would be called for in the courtroom shortly after breakfast. In the kitchens, Zaben prepared a picnic basket for himself and Elinor, swiping what he could from under the cooks noses before heading to the stables, picking out two fresh horses. Elinor and her parents had a meeting late in the morning, overhearing different cases subjects brought against each other for His Majesty's judgement. It was an often droll and tireless period for Elinor, but not without its lessons and occasional dramatic pleasure. As the afternoon drew in and the court was dismissed, Elinor seized the opportunity then headed to the stables knowing her parents would not find it unusual. She had taken solitary rides on her own since she was fourteen and always carried a dagger on her person for defense.

* * *

Petting a brown colt he had been rearing, Zaben is startled when he sees Elinor, wearing a tawny colored dress and cap, enter the stables but then smiles. "I have the two best picked out."

Elinor grabbed her horse, a spirited redwood-colored mare and took the reins. Zaben had chosen a marble white stallion he had favored since he was twelve and rode many a time, in private moments with Elinor and when he wanted to escape the suffocating air of court.

Once mounted, Zaben kicked his heels getting a head start on Elinor from the stables. gets on and goes with him For six minutes, Zaben raced Elinor into the nearby forest towards the lake. Elinor now in the lead, not hesitating to contain her triumph smirking back at him.

Zaben catches up with Elinor, his pride somewhat dented but not hurt she beat him to the lake. sits down on the bear-skin blanket Zaben sat down and brought out two small silver goblets from the picnic basket and a wine skin he had been hiding behind his back. 

"I made sure to get your favorite," Zaben said as he poured their glasses and bid Elinor to sit beside him.

"You want me to enjoy it all by myself? Come come, let's enjoy the moment before we have to ride back."

Zaben clinks his goblet with Elinor's, relishing in looking on her as they sipped on the wine. As Elinor was eating an apple Zaben had packed, she started to go a bit pale and dizzy.

"Elinor, are you alright?" Zaben moved to her side, seeing how white her skin had gone and eyes rolled back in her head.

Holding a palm out at him, Elinor stood up and walks towards the river, not going in a straight line. Zaben racing behind her, moving to block her path and grabbed Elinor by her sleeves.

"You are drunk, come on and rest. You could have drowned yourself just now." He turned her around and walked her back to the blanket.

Pausing in her tracks, Elinor suddenly began to vomit heavily all over Zaben.

"I-I need to talk to you..." she said weakly looking at him with a nearly tortured face, as if she had been put to the rack.

Not wasting a moment, Zaben came bringing Mikayla's goblet with another skin filled with water from the palace well. "Talk slow, do not torture yourself."

"I have another reason this could be happening. Perhaps our means of protection may have split when you accompanied the court on the Summer Progress to the Lowlands two weeks ago..." Elinor said, her lips barely closed as body growing rigid at the truth.

"You know what this means? We will have to leave the land or...give up our child." Zaben gaped on finishing the sentence.

* * *

"I am not giving up this child," Elinor said casting Zaben a resilient hard face.

"I would not want you to," Zaben put his hands on Elinor's belly. "You still have time to hide your condition. We will have to be quiet and quick if we want to get away-you know what that means?"

"What?" she asked, her body and mind still wrestling to keep calm and make sense of what laid before them.

"Your parents could have me exiled, take our child away, send you to a monastery. Your reputation will be ruined if it is known you carry a servant's child." Zaben did not want to be angry with her but the dangers for all three of them were too great.

"We cannot allow that happen," Elinor grabbed at Zaben's arms as a beggar bidding a stranger for a coin.

"Then you need to prepare. You cannot tell anyone about this-not even your trusted maids. I can contact some friends to help...we can never come home if we go beyond these shores."

"Of course," Elinor turned her face away looking at the tranquil lake. The possible escape of dashing in and drowning nearly tempting, yet she pounded a fist into the ground on thinking of it. "May we return home so that I can pack and do-what needs to be done?" 

"Yes. First I need to wash off..." Zaben grimaced at the remnants of vomit still on his vest. "If you dress as a maid, you can get around and out of the palace without being questioned. Stop for nothing. We will meet by the stables in a week's time."

Elinor goes back to her horse, thankful to be somewhat clean so she would not arouse suspicion. Zaben mounted his horse again. On the slow ride back to the palace, his gaze turning to Elinor every few seconds. Thinking of his child-a bastard-growing within her. Could he really give them a happy life on the run, living under false names and stories? In trying to push those thoughts out, he thought of those who could possibly help them. Even if he had to spend what riches he had, it would be without regret for his love.

Elinor urges her mare close and says with a flicker of determination to Zaben "I will give any money it takes to ensure the safety of this baby."

Zaben lifts a finger to his lips. He did not want anyone to catch wind of the truth even though she was disguised. The palace was still six minutes ride away, yet Zaben could not have been more relieved that Elinor was devoted to their child all the same. All the gold she could take would be their greatest saving grace.

"When we return to the castle, perhaps I should take a test to be sure I am with child."

"Make sure no one sees you. Send for me when you are certain and we can move forward from there," Zaben whispered to Elinor as they led the horses towards the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this story. Really did not want to end it on a cliffhanger, yet have other stories I want to get back to. Let me know if you want me to continue with this one.


End file.
